Lembranças de Sangue
by Phantomhive Haruhi
Summary: Muitas pessoas sabem da existência dos vampiros, quem pensa que eles são amaldiçoados desconhecem o mundo obscuro daqueles destinados a caça-los. De todos os nossos segredos o maior deles ficou adormecido durante dezesseis anos.Zero&OC&IchirulYuuki
1. Chá

Lembranças de sangue

Chá

**V**ampiros são criaturas com forma humana sedentas por sangue, os vampiros existem, mais poucas pessoas sabem disso, bem isso é o que você pensa, muitas pessoas sabem, e essas pessoas tem apenas uma missão… Matar cada um dos vampiros cujo nome aparecer naquele papel amarelado, esses são os caçadores de vampiros, são humanos, bem na maioria das vezes, já que Zero Kiryu é uma pequena e valiosa exceção, mais não começamos a falar de Zero hoje em dia, vamos voltar no tempo, para reviver momentos esquecidos quando a família Kiryu ainda estava viva, e os Kiryus como caçadores estavam no auge, Ichiru e Zero eram felizes apesar de serem tão pequenos e já terem sido apresentados ao mundo de seus pais, Yagari-sensei, era assim que os dois chamavam o homem que era seu tutor e que lhes ensinava passo a passo o que eram os vampiros, que era a mesma coisa que eu fazia com aquela pequena garotinha que sequer imaginava o peso que estava em seus ombros.  
Foi naquela tarde de doze anos atrás quando estavamos prestes a tomar chá que eles se conheceram… Eu me lembro exatamente dequele momento…  
- Hikaru-sensei… O senhor tem certeza que não trarei problemas se tomar chá aqui fora? – A voz dela era tão doce e meiga como toda voz de menininha, eu me lembro do olhar de felicidade em seus olhos azuis, naquele momento era para mim estar ensinando-a como era o nosso mundo, o mundos dos caçadores de vampiros… Mais ela sempre me fazia parar de tarde para que pudessemos tomar chá, não que eu fosse fraco, mais se uma criança te olhasse com olhos marejados e brilhantes quero ver se você não iria atender o que ela quer…  
- Não se preocupe Hana, não está ventando e o sol não está muito forte, mais seja boazinha e não saia debaixo da sua sombrinha. – Foram minhas palavras num tom distante, eu sempre fui uma pessoa um tanto distante das demais, mais não estamos aqui para falar de mim, e sim de Hana, naquela hora ela apenas sorriu para mim embaixo da sombra fornecida pela sombrinha branca e continuamos a andar atravesando o jardim.  
- Depois do chá vamos voltar para dentro, você precisa terminar o resumo dos livros. – Falei puxando uma das cadeiras que ficavam numa mesa coberta por uma estrutura de gesso impedindo o sol de bater ali.

- Eu irei fazer os resumos corretamente assim que terminarmos o chá Hikaru-sensei, muito obrigada. – Ela respondeu fechando a sombrinha e se sentando na cadeira que eu havia puxado, eu me sentei a sua frente e ficamos esperando o chá, ela respirou profundamente, como se a muito tempo não respirasse o ar de fora, foi naquele momento que uma bola colorida atravessou a cerca alta do jardim e parou proxima de nós dois.  
- Quem será que jogou isso aqui? – Me perguntei observando Hana abrir sua sombrinha e ir até onde estava a bola, foi diferente a reação dela, ao invez de pegar a bola ela apenas ficou em pé a olhando como se fosse um pedaço de um mundo desconhecido, ouvi algumas vozes vindo do outro lado da cerca de ficos, uma parte da cerca talvez por descuido do jardineiro estava com uma falha e foi por ali que vimos a pequena figura de Zero passar, ele pareceu um tanto intrigado ao ver gente no jardim e parou fitando Hana, eu acho que Zero pensava que naquela casa não haviam pessoas, e muito menos uma criança.  
- Muita boa tarde, essa bola é sua? – Hana o cumprimentou docemente e meio surpresa também, acho que aquela foi a primeira vez que ela viu outra criança de sua idade, ela pegou a bola dando uns passos até ficar mais proxima dele, eu pude notar que ela manteu uma distancia rezoável, ela devia estar assustada afinal não tinha contato com outras pessoas alem de mim e dos quatro empregados da casa, soltei um suspiro pensando se devia me levantar e ir até lá, mais aquilo era uma coisa simples que Hana teria que aprender, conviver com outras pessoas.  
- Boa tarde, é do meu irmão na verdade, eu joguei muito longe. – Ele falou olhando para a bola nas mãos de Hana, eu achava que conhecia aquele garoto de algum lugar, mais no momento não me lembrava de onde, só me lembrei quando vi outra silhueta igual a de Zero surgir, mais é claro, eram os gemêos Kiryu, foi o que pensei.  
- Zero-onii-chan o que aconteceu? Você achou minha bola? – Perguntou só depois vendo a figura de Hana.  
- Kawaii, parece até uma boneca! – Ichiru falou sorrindo para ela, certo, a cara de Hana naquela hora foi muito engraçado de se notar, me lembro dela corar violentamente e perder a fala, soltei uma risada talvez meio alta fazendo os dois pequenos olharem na minha direção.  
- Gomen, parece que atrapalhamos vocês, só queriamos a bola de volta. – Ichiru falou alegremente olhando para Hana, enquanto pelo que me lembro Zero olhava de mim para Hana.

- Você também é filha de caçadores como nós? – Perguntou Zero calmamente e ligeiramente curioso devo acresentar, para Hana que devolvia a bola para Ichiru, um momento silencioso pairou entre as três crianças, eu olhei para Hana por um momento me perguntando o que ela iria responder.  
- Como o senhor diz "você também" quer dizer que os dois são filhos de caçadores, embora só de olhar para os senhores eu posso dizer que são os gemêos Kiryu, Ichiru e Zero, correto? – Hana sorriu docemente para eles, um sorriso de canto pairou em meu rosto, Hana andou estudando mais do que as coisas que eu passava para ela, como por exemplo os vizinhos.  
- Está certa, mais nos não sabemos seu nome. – Falou Ichiru sorrindo alegremente, crianças eram tão estranhas, eu já tinha problemas para lidar com uma, embora Hana era boazinha mais ainda era uma criança e para piorar era uma menina … Não sei como Yagari-sama consegui lidar com os dois garotinhos.

- Perdoem-me por não ter me apresentado antes, me chamo Hana Ryuuzaki é um prazer conhece-los. – Ela sempre foi tão formal, e até hoje não sei o por que dela falar assim antigamente, ela nunca teve aulas de etiqueta ou algo parecido, mais sempre foi muito educada e muito formal, acho que era por que ela não convivia com crianças e só com adultos, embora eu nunca falei tão formalmente e os empregados mal falavam com ela…  
- Ryuuzaki? – Zero falou com uma sobrancelha erguida, eu tinha certeza que ele estava se perguntando de onde ouvia falar daquele sobrenome, bem de acordo com a idade deles no mundo dos caçadores ele nunca tinha ouvido por que aos cinco anos as crianças filhas de caçadores ainda não aprenderam sobre os principais clãs de caçadores.  
- Senhorita aqui está o chá. – Aquela empregada que não me recordo de seu nome no momento, havia chegado em boa hora, eu teria que interferir na conversa se ela não tivesse aparecido, seria um problema se algúem sequer suspeitasse da verdade.  
- Se não for causar problemas, os senhores gostariam de nos acompanhar no chá? – Educada e gentil, ela era quase como uma princesa de contos de fadas, embora eu possa afirmar que nunca vi uma princesa tão frágil…  
- Onii-chan eu quero tomar chá com a Hana-chan! – Ichiru era uma criança muito sorridente, Zero era um tanto mais sério, foi o que pude observar naqueles minutos.  
- Se não for mesmo incomodar… Mais Hana-chan não respondeu a pergunta, você também é filha de caçadores? – Zero também sorria mais seus olhos tinham um ar mais sério, realmente a família Kiryu não era para ser subestimada., eu não estava gostando do rumo daquela conversa, teria que interferir cedo ou tarde…  
- De modo algum, eu apreciaria muito a companhia dos senhores, perdão por não ter respondido Zero-kun, meus pais também pertencem a associação dos caçadores de vampiros…– Hana sorria alegremente para os dois recém chegados, era raro ver aquele sorriso, me lembro de te-lo visto apenas quatro vezes, aquela foi a segunda vez, ela se virou para a empregada logo em seguida e disse que trouxesse mais duas xícaras, a empregada respondeu e ia se retirar quando notei Zero olhar para Hana de um modo pensativo, acho que tinha chegado a hora de interferir…  
- Traga três xícaras, creio que teremos outro convidado. – Falei para a empregada fazendo as crianças presentes me olharem sem entender, tinha conseguido mudar de assunto sem deixar suspeitas,o que era muito bom, a mulher me fitou emburrada e saiu reclamando qualquer coisa levando consigo a bandeja com o chá.  
- Saiam do sol, venham para cá. – Os três pequenos ali foram até a mesa se sentando nas cadeiras, eu não me recordo onde todos estavam sentados exatamente, Hana tinha voltado a se sentar na minha frente, e se não me engano Ichiru estava o lado de Hana com Zero sentado ao seu lado, mais não tenho certeza, bom não me culpem por não lembrar, isso aconteceu a doze anos…  
- Nii-chan qual seu nome? – Era estranho ouvir alguém me chamar de "Nii-chan", ainda mais uma criança, naquele tempo eu era jovem e sempre aparentei ser mais novo do que a idade que realmente tinha.  
- Hikaru Kanagi, um pivete considerado ser um gênio entre a associação dos caçadores. – Eis que chega o nosso terceiro convidado que havia menciono acima, deduzi que ele iria aparecer devido aos seus pupilos terem sumido de sua vista.  
- Vejamos quais seriam seus três desejos Yagari-sama? – Irônia pura, acontece que Yagari-sama e eu nunca nos demos muito bem, prefiro dizer que nos odiamos até o fim de nossas vidas para ser mais claro...  
- Você bem longe do Japão já seria bom, falando nisso quando foi que você voltou e o que esta fazendo nesse lugar pivete? – Yagari-sama sentou-se ao lado de um dos gemêos, que fitavam seu sensei com caras de inocentes, Hana saiu sorretiramente de sua cadeira e se escondeu atrás de mim, Yagari-sama sequer tinha notado a garotinha.  
- Eu recebi ordens de retornar ao Japão para executar uma tarefa especial. – Um sorriso de canto pairou em meu rosto naquele momento, não seria muito divertido se ele visse a Hana, eu teria sérios problemas se alguém da associação a visse, mais a cara que Yagari-sama ia fazer quando a visse… Aquilo sim seria divertido.  
- Com licença senhores… Onde está Ryuuzaki-sama? Você não pode tirar os olhos dela quando ela está aqui fora seu… - A mulher parou diante do meu olhar, como eu odiava aqueles empregados.  
- Com quem você pensa que está falando? – Eu iria falar poucas e boas para aquela mulher se não fosse um apertão em minhas costas, acho que Hana não queria que eu brigasse com os empregados, afinal eles já me odiavam e creio que ela não ia querer que me odiassem mais ainda, suspirei pesadamente, Yagari-sama me olhava desconfiado.  
- Não me olhe assim… Hana está tudo bem. – A empregada colocou a bandeja com cinco xícaras um bule e mais um monte de biscoitos, bolinhos e umas outras coisas que eu não me lembro, e se retirou dali.  
- Mu… Muito boa tarde… - Realmente me deu vontade de rir da cara que ele fez, foi algo que nunca vou esquecer, ele franziu as sobrancelhas e olhava para ela fixamente sem entender nada, Zero e Ichiru estavam atentos a toda a situação olhando cada movimento de seu sensei.  
- Uma criança cuidando de outra? – Yagari-sama soltou uma risada abafada enquanto eu me ocupava em encher as xícaras com chá, eu não tinha gostado muito daquele comentário, eu sempre fui uma pessoa responsável…  
- Hana volte para sua cadeira, ao menos eu não perco Hana de vista. – Passei duas xícaras fumegantes a Zero e Ichiru que agradeceram, eu tinha total capacidade de cuidar de uma criança, mais quando crianças crescem ai sim que elas começam a dar trabalho…  
- Então… Eu poderia colocar quantas colheres de açucar em seu chá Yagari-sama? – Hana falou meio que do nada, eu me lembro de olhar para ela, eu sinto falta daquele olhar pidão de menininha mimada que ela fazia, somente daquela vez eu deixei minha rixa com Yagari-sama de lado, afinal não era sempre que Hana tinha tantos convidados para o chá.  
- Duas… - Yagari-sama demorou um pouco para responder, ele devia estar pensando como tinha ido parar ali tomando chá com uma garotinha, Hana apenas sorriu colocando duas colheres de açucar na xícara e entregando-a para Yagari, Ichiru e Zero, assim como Hana já tomavam chá e comiam bolinhos.  
- Explique-se Hikaru… - Era quase uma ordem, como eu o odiava, as três crianças brincavam proximas dali sentadas no gramado jogando a bola uma pra outra, o sol tinha sido coberto por uma nuvem fazendo sombra no jardim inteiro.  
- Como eu já disse eu recebi ordens da associação para voltar ao Japão e executar uma tarefa especial.. – Eu não podia falar mais que aquilo, eu tinha ordens para não falar…  
- E essa tarefa era ser tutor de uma criança … Mais tem algo que eu não posso ignorar pelo que eu ouvi daquela empregada o sobrenome daquela criança é Ryuuzaki… - Eu não respondi, apenas balancei minha cabeça num sinal de sim, era facíl enganar duas crianças, mais um adulto como Yagari-sama era dificil de despistar, eu não precisa pensar num modo de despirta-lo, eu passei quatro anos criando uma historia perfeita, mais entre cria-la e executa-la eram coisas completamente diferentes…  
- Seu pivete você sabe muito bem que isso é impossivel! – Yagari-sama tinha um certo ar de raiva em sua voz, eu não podia culpa-lo daquela vez.  
- O clã Ryuuzaki tinha um último membro que foi morto por um classe E durante uma missão… E naquela missão ele conheceu uma jovem, e daquela jovem nasceu uma criança. – Eu tive que falar o mais seriamente que consegui, precisava ser convincente, eu não podia deixar dúvidas sobre a verdade, eu tinha que convencer um dos melhores caçadores daquilo, eu sou um cara esperto e aquela era uma das razões do por que eu fui designado a ser sensei de Hana.  
- Isso é ridiculo Hikaru! – Não ia funcionar, era o que eu pensei naquele momento, Yagari-sama era tão esperto quanto eu..  
- A associação ocultou o incidente para proteger o futuro de um dos mais poderosos clãs de caçadores já existentes. – Tomei o restante do meu chá olhando para Yagari-sama, um silencioso momento pairou sobre nos, apenas as vozes das crianças eram ouvidas, lembro de ter ouvido algo com relação a chicletes.  
- Um pivete guardando um segredo desses… Faz sentido… - Eu tinha conseguido, o segredo de Hana estava seguro, como Yagari-sama disse fazia sentido, quem iria suspeitar que um simples novato que todos diziam não ter talento guardava um segredo como aquele, era o disfarce perfeito.  
- Hana vamos entrar. – Estava começando a escurecer e a ventar, não seria bom para ela pegar friagem.  
- Zero, Ichiru vamos… - Yagari-sama se levantou de sua cadeira, eu logo fiz a mesma coisa parando proximo a Hana, eu tinha essa mania de ficar perto dela quando estava sentada, até hoje eu mesmo não entendo por que fazia isso, talvez pelo fato de que algumas vezes ela não consegui levantar direito.  
- Por favor Voltem mais vezes, eu gostaria muito da ter a conpanhia dos senhores novamente. – Hana se levantou e falou sorrindo, mais tinha um ar levemente cansado em sua voz,  
- Hana-chan nos vamos voltar, é uma promessa. – Zero e Ichiru sorriram com o dedo mindinho esticado.  
- Eu estarei esperando pelos senhores, Ichiru-kun, Zero-kun! – Os dedinhos tão pequenos entrelaçados e aquela musiquinha que não me recordo, crianças… Vai entender.  
Voltamos para dentro da casa e fomos até o pequeno hall da entrada, as despedidas foram curtas, e logo os três partiram.  
- Hana vá para sua cama descansar. – Hana tivera uma tarde bem mais agitada que o normal, e aquilo não podia cansar uma pessoa comum, mais ela não era uma pessoa comum.  
- Hikaru-sensei eu tenho deveres para terminar, não posso simplesmente ignora-los. – A voz calma ainda tinha uma leve exaustão continada ali.  
- Você pode terminar depois que descansar um pouco. – Minha mão foi de encontro aos fios negros do cabelo de Hana numa espécia de carinho, pode parecer que eu era bonzinho demais com ela, mais Hana tinha uma saúde extramente frágil desde que era recém nascida, e como ela já tivera um dia agitado não seria bom para a sáude dela fazer mais algum tipo de esforço.  
- Muito obrigada Hikaru-sensei. – Ela soltou um bocejo e me olhou alegremente.  
- Descanse agora… - Falei colocando-a na cama em meio aos travesseiros fofos, ela dormia tão rápido, em questão de segundos já estava dormindo profundamente.  
- Hana… Você sabe como se faz para esconder um segredo? – Eu falei tão baixo e ela já estava dormindo, não tinha ouvido uma única palavra, ao menos foi o que eu pensei naquele momento em que fechei a janela e a porta ao sair do quarto.

* * *

Alguns avisos…

Vampire Knight não me pertence, mais o Zero e o Ichiru eu roubei X  
Essa historia foi criada por minha pessoa sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.  
Os primeiros capítulos começam a doze anos atrás, ou seja um ano depois dos acontecimentos finais dessa fic.

A fic NÃO tem NADA de spoilers da historia real do mangá, essa fic se junta aos acontecimentos partir do capítulo 29 do volume 06 pagina 29(a partir de quando a turma noturna está de ferias na casa do Aidou-senpai), ou seja para que você entenda a fic direito ignore o Shiki-senpai ter ido na casa daquele tio dele, entendam como se Shiki-senpai e Ichijou-senpai tivessem ficado em suas casas ou ido para casa do Aidou-senpai depois.  
Por favor sejam pessoa boazinhas e deixem uma review/comentário não mata e faz uma autora feliz XD  
A segundo capítulo vai ser um extra que estarei postando amanhã  
Então até amanhã!


	2. Princesa

Lembranças de sangue

Princesa

O sol lançava seus fortes raios luminosos naquela manhã, uma garotinha pequena de no máximo quatro anos de idade olhava dentro de um closet enorme localizado num quarto duas vezes maior que o closet, ali dentro haviam as mais variadas roupas, desde pequenos e delicados vestidos até camisetas e shorts, as íris castanhas fitavam cada uma das roupas com curiosidade, não era toda dia que você se mudava para uma casa enorme quando antes morava numa casa simples, aquele era seu quarto segundo sua mãe, e não era só isso, aquele quarto tinha vários brinquedos, havia um armário embutido na parede cheio de brinquedos, desde bonecas da porcelana que na opinião da pequena eram assustadoras até bonecos de pelúcias dos mais variados, tinham também lindas bonecas de pano, que daquelas sim a pequena gostava, mais uma variedade de brinquedos, num canto do quarto havia um casa de bonecas enorme feita em madeira, outra coisa que a menininha tinha gostado, as jenelas eram enormes cobertas com cortinas finas na cor branca e outra cortina rosa bem grossa presa com laços brancos, eram as cores predominantes ali, branco e rosa, mais também tinham coisas de outras cores como por exemplo a cabeceira da cama que era num tom lilás, junto com algumas gavetas, era um quarto digno de uma verdadeira princesa, era difícil acreditar que aquele quarto era seu, mais nas almofadas em cima da cama estava seu nome numa bela letra levemente inclinada, e em suas roupas por dentro estava escrito seu nome numa pequena etiqueta, era estranho ver tudo aquilo e acreditar que aquela era sua nova casa.  
- Hime-sama deseja alguma coisa? – Uma garota muito bonita entre seus dezessete anos estava parada na porta, os cabelos longos e ondulados num castanho chocolate caiam até o meio de suas costas, os olhos verdes fitavam a pequena com carinho, a garota usava um vestido branco rodado com fitinhas e babados na cor rosa, ela mais parecia uma das bonecas daquele quarto do que uma garota de verdade, e o vestido branco e rosa só ajudava nisso.  
- Eu sou sua onee-chan, vou cuidar de tudo que você precisar, e também vou cuidar de você. – A garota respondeu rindo quando a menininha a olhou sem entender.  
- Onee-chan você é tão bonita… Qual seu nome? – A pequena sorriu andando até a garota parando a alguns passos de distancia.  
- Kokoro, muito prazer Hime-sama. – A garota sorriu entrando no quarto e se sentando delicadamente no chão pousando as mãos no colo.  
- Kokoro-onee-chan, que nome bonito, você quer brincar comigo onee-chan? – A garotinha se sentou na frente de sua onee-chan com um sorriso enorme no rosto, era filha única mais sempre quis ter uma irmã mais velha, e agora tinha uma, não sabia ao certo de onde sua onee-chan tinha vindo, mais ela tinha um olhar tão calmo que tinha certeza que a onee-chan em sua frente era uma boa pessoa.  
O dia tinha sido agitado, tinha brincado o dia inteiro com sua nova onee-chan, brincaram de bonecas, casinha, e até se vestiram como princesas, almoçaram juntas um verdadeiro banquete, depois sua onee-chan assou um bolo de chocolate e a deixou ajudar a prapara-lo, foi muito divertido e muito cansativo também.  
- Oyasumi hime-sama, tenha bons sonhos, amanhã vamos nos divertir mais ainda, vamos assar biscoitos ta? – Sorriu docemente ajeitando as cobertas de sua irmãzinha.  
- È uma promessa onee-chan? – A pequenina sorriu esticando o dedo mindinho.  
- Hai, é uma promessa hime-sama, agora descanse. – Kokoro respondeu juntando seu dedo mindinho ao da pequena que fechou os olhos e se virou pro lado, Kokoro saiu do quarto e fechou a porta branca, no final do corredor tinha uma figura parada encostada na parede, Kokoro andou calmamente até a figura e sorriu quando ficaram frente a frente.  
- Kokoro, que nome apropriado não? – O garotinho era bem mais baixo que ela parecia ter seus doze ou treze anos, tinha cabelos castanhos e olhos igualmente castanhos com uma brilho sério neles, nos lábios duas pressas brancas e afiadas se sobressaiam.  
- Eu fui pega de surpresa, mais você não acha que combina comigo Kaname-chan? – Kokoro tiha um sorriso calmo nos lábios enquanto dava um volta com um pé só sem sair do lugar, Kaname não respondeu, apenas a olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida.  
- Não me olhe assim Kaname-chan, ela ficou tão feliz em ter uma onee-chan que sequer percebeu que seus pais não apareceram o dia inteiro. – O dedo indicador dela pousou nos lábios onde ainda tinha aquele sorriso calmo, mais agora um ar meio sinistro pairava nele.  
- Continue assim, quando ela começar a perguntar sobre os pais teremos que usar aquelas peças. – Ele falava baixo com um certo receio da garotinha no outro quarto o ouvir, seus olhos agora ficaram vermelhos quando o céu ficou completamente escuro.  
- Você é tão cruel Kaname-chan, mais não se preocupe eu sou uma excelente atriz, hime-sama não vai desconfiar de nada até que chegue o dia dela. – Kokoro respondeu dando alguns passos para frente segurando a maçaneta de uma das portas mais proximas a eles.  
- Vou para casa, boa noite senhorita Kokoro. – Saiu andando pelo extenso corredor sem dizer mais nada, Kokoro acenou alegremente para ele abrindo a porta e entrando no quarto.  
- Um dia você vai desconfiar, afinal você não é tão tola a ponto de não perceber certo? – Falou extremamente baixo parando por alguns segundos em frente a porta branca, um sorriso gentil pairou em seus lábios enquanto continuava a andando e saia daquela casa.

* * *

Alguns avisos…

Vampire Knight não me pertence, mais o Zero e o Ichiru eu roubei X  
Essa historia foi criada por minha pessoa sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.

* * *

Kokoro: Não devia ser nessa parte que a autora acaba o capítulo? - ponto de interroção enorme na cabeça -  
Kaname: Devia… Mais… - olhando com uma hiper gota pra autora sentada numa poltrona tomando chá -  
Joujou: Am? Já cabaram ai? Venham aqui tomar chá! - chamando os dois super felizes -  
Kokoro: Você não devia falar com os leitores? O.O  
Joujou: Que leitores? Ninguém leu isso aqui ainda filha, então eu posso relaxar! - tomando mais chá enquanto ajeita os oculos de sol -  
Kaname e Kokoro se olham com uma cara do tipo "Se ninguém leu o que estamos fazendo aqui?"  
Joujou: Ah lembrei que eu tenho uma viso pra dar, Hikaru, Hana e Kokoro me pertencem, foram criados por minha pessoa então por favor não copiem nem furtem meus bebês, os restantes assim como esse mangá pertencem a Matsuri-sama, então até o proximo capítulo senhor ninguém! - acenando pro nada fazendo gotas enormes surgirem nas cabeças de Kaname e Kokoro -


	3. Laços

Lembranças de sangue

Laços

Zero e Ichiru cumpriram a promessa que haviam feito a Hana, os dois garotinhos apareciam quase todos os dias na hora do chá ou na hora do almoço, os três sempre brincavam juntos e felizes como três crianças normais, mais eu acho que crianças que discutem sobre a escala dos vampiros não são realmente normais, mais quem sou para dizer isso, um dia eu também estive no lugar daqueles três, crianças filhas de caçadores de vampiros tem seu destino traçado desde o descobrimento da gravidez, essas crianças tem apenas dois destinos, se tornam caçadores ou por algum motivo são julgadas incapazes de exercer a função de caçador, nenhuma das duas é muito boa, o que eu mais temia naquela época era a chegada do décimo segundo aniversário de Hana, bom vou explicar sobre isso, acontece que filhos de caçadores são treinados até seus doze anos por um tutor, e quando a criança completa doze anos o tutor ou os pais tem o dever de informar a associoação se a criança serve ou não para ser um caçador, é por isso que eu tinha medo desse dia, afinal uma criança tão frágil jamais poderia caçar vampiros.  
- Hikaru-sensei terminei minha redação com relação aos vampiros puro-sangue. – Hana estendia para mim quatro folhas de papel, aqui ela já estava com seis anos mais, para mim ela continuava igual, apenas tinha crescido e os cabelos negros estavam mais compridos.  
- Boa menina, enquanto corrijo leia o capítulo sete do livro verde perto da sua mão. – Por cima dos papeis vi ela pegar o livro e começar a ler, voltei meus olhos para o papel lendo atentamente.  
- Hana… Que raio de palavra é essa? – Eu me lembro de apontar meio incrédulo para uma das lindas da redação.  
- Eu a vi no dicionário, pensei que seria uma palavra mais apropriada para me expressar nessa frase. – Ela olhava meio esticada na mesa com um sorriso sem-graça, realmente eu pensei que tinha que parar de deixa-la ler tudo que era livro, eu não me recordo da palavra no momento mais era uma daquelas palavras super estranhas que as pessoas normalmente não usam.  
- Não esqueça que seu sensei é um pirralho mal-acostumado a usar palavras coerentes Hana. – Eu já disse que odeio Yagari-sama? Pois bem eu digo de novo então, eu o odeio mais que tudo nesse mundo!  
- Hana-chan! – Ichiru entrou correndo junto com Zero e se aproximaram da cadeira onde Hana estava sentada, eu me lembro até hoje dequele brilho de alegria nos olhos de Hana quando ela via os dois garotinhos.  
- Muito bem Yagari-sama então venha aqui e me explique o significado dessa palavra! – Girei meus olhos fazendo-o me olhar irritado, as três criancinhas ali conversavam sobre os livros que estavam na mesa.  
- Me de isso pirralho. – Entreguei as folhas com um sorriso desafiador, certo que se ele soubesse o significado eu iria ficar com uma cara de bobo, mais pela cara que ele fez estava claro que ele também não sabia, Ichiru e Zero olhavam meio surpresos para seu sensei, encontrar algo que seu sensei não sabia parecia ser novidade para os pequenos, os coitadinhos deviam pensar que aquele tapado era a pessoa mais inteligente do mundo, eu tinha um pouco de pena daqueles dois por terem um sensei como Yagari-sama.  
- Eu não sabia que essa palavra não era muito usada, eu fiz mal em coloca-la no texto Hikaru-sensei? – Eu não podia brigar com ela fazendo aquele olhar de cão sem dono pra cima de mim, eu vi Zero olhar para ela com as bochechas meio vermelhas, ai esta uma coisa que eu nunca tinha visto, e aquela foi a única vez que vi Zero Kiryu com as bochechas coradas.  
- Hana-chan é tão kawaii ne onii-chan? – Ichiru sorria abraçando Hana ainda sentada na cadeira, foi o que eu vi mais ou menos enquanto folheava o dicionário a procura daquela palavra.  
- Com licença, o chá está servido na sala do jardim como pedido Kanagi-sama. – Aquela mesma empregada que não me recordo o nome falou com um certo desprezo, eu nunca liguei muito para aqueles empregados, para mim eram como sombras dentro daquela casa.  
- Você é popular em todos os lugares não pivete? – Eu tinha certeza que aquilo na voz de Yagari-sama era sarcarmo.  
- Na maior parte do tempo eu até esqueço que os empregados estão aqui. – Foi o que eu disse levantando da cadeira vendo Hana fazer o mesmo com a ajuda de Zero e Ichiru.  
- Quantas pessoas moram aqui Hikaru-nii? – Zero continuava curioso com aquele ar sério nos olhos, é uma pena que ele tenha deixado de ser curioso, tanto ele como Ichiru e Hana mudaram muito comparado ao que eram nessa época.  
- Contando com Hana e eu… - Tive que contar nos dedos, bem não me culpem, eu mal falava com os empregados então não sabia ao certo quantas pessoas moravam naquela casa.  
- Você não sabe quantas pessoas moram na mesma casa que você?. – Como eu odeio Yagari-sama meu kami, acho que agora entendo por que a associação sempre nos mandava para bem longe um do outro.  
- Nessa casa residem seis pessoas contando comigo e Hikaru-sensei, fora nos dois temos a governanta que se retirou agora a pouco, duas faxineiras e Shin-nee-san, minha enfermeira. – Hana se adiantava respondendo a Zero com um sorriso, eu tinha até me esquecido daquela enfermeira, até o ano passado eu sintia pena dela por lembrar o que eu pensava ter sido seu fim, pensava que ela era apenas uma jovem enfermeira comum.  
Eu andava olhando para frente comYagari-sama ao meu lado, na nossa frente estavam as três crianças de mãos dadas com Hana no meio dos dois garotinhos.  
- Isso não vai prestar… - Foi o que eu falei cutucando o ombro de Yagari-sama e depois apontando para os pequenos, naquela época os três eram apenas crianças com um futuro incerto a sua frente, e naquele momento pensei o que aconteceria com o laço de amizade quando eles crescessem.  
- Você acha que quando crescerem eles vão ser um triangulo amoroso ou coisa parecida? – Ele achava graça nisso, mais depois de anos percebemos quantos problemas aquelas palavras poderiam trazer  
- Não algo como isso, mais olhe para eles, basta olhar para perceber. – Realmente bastava olhar para os três naquela época, mesmo se o futuro os separesse aquele laço de amizade jamais seria rompido, bastava olhar para ver como era forte.  
- Shishou o chá vai esfriar! – A voz de Zero chamando faz com que apressassemos o passo, existia uma sala que dava para ver o jardim por uma porta de vidro que ocupava a parede toda, eu ainda lembro daquelas cadeiras altas e aquela mesa grande e redonda, naquele dia estava muito frio por isso não ia ser bom sair lá pra fora.  
A hora do chá passou a fazer parte do nosso cotidiano, tirando a presença de Yagari-sama era até agradável.  
Eu não lembro muita coisa de todos os dias que tomamos chá juntos, normalmente eram conversas comuns para nos, ligados a associação dos caçadores, era o que sempre discutia com Yagari-sama, e as lições que aprendiam era quase sempre o assunto das crianças, muitas vezes eles discutiam brincadeiras ou corriam pela casa, mais tem algo que eu me lembro até hoje, que prova como crianças são inocentes.  
- Que maravilhoso… - Era a voz de Hana olhando curiosa e admirada na direção da televisão, isso foi depois do chá onde os pequenos foram para a sala ao lado da sala do jardim onde Yagari-sama e eu ficamos discutindo coisas sobre a associação.  
- O que foi Hana? – Eu tinha esticado minha cabeça para trás vendo algo meio inesperado, na televisão passava um casamento e ela olhava fixamente para o aparelho Zero e Ichiru sentados no tapete olhavam para Hana no sofá meio sem entender.  
- Ela nunca viu um casamento? O que você ensina para essa menina pivete? – Até Yagari-sama me olhava meio abismado, certo não era falta de ter explicado para ela o que era um casamento, por que isso eu expliquei, mais eu nunca tinha mostrado um casamento para Hana ver como eram as roupas e outras coisas.  
- Hikaru-sensei um dia eu também poderei usar um vestido tão maravilhoso como esse? – Eu a olhei apontar para a televisão se inclinando no sofá, até hoje não sei como ela não caiu em cima de Zero e Ichiru.  
- Mais Hana-chan não tem cabelos compridos… - Eu ia responder mais Ichiru falou primeiro, a noiva do casamento que passava na televisão tinha cabelos bem compridos, acho que por isso eles pensaram que para casar uma noiva tinha que ter cabelos compridos.  
- Você pode deixar seu cabelo crescer Hana-chan… - Zero falava olhando para seu irmão que concordava com a cabeça.  
- Então eu irei deixa-lo crescer. – Eu já me levantava da cadeira para ir explicar a eles sobre casamento quando quase levei um tombo de cara no chão diante da frase de Zero e Ichiru.  
- Quando os cabelos da Hana-chan ficarem grandes a gente casa com você! – Entendem o que eu disse, crianças são inocentes demais.  
- Vamos precisar de anéis com… - Zero falou mais não pode terminar a frase por que Hana se jogou em cima dos dois os abraçando.  
- Nosso casamento será o acontecimento mais belo do universso! – Aquele raro sorriso alegre de Hana, foi a terceira vez que vi aquele sorriso, e por curiosidade a segunda na presença dos gemêos Kiryu.  
- O que você estava dizendo sobre laços de amizade Hikaru? – Eu não consegui responder diante da cara de bolacha de Yagari-sama, agora que me lembro disso ele ficou tão abalado que me chamou pelo meu nome, coisa que segundo suas prórprias palavras ela nunca mais faria.  
- Er… Bem… - As crianças voltavam a falar sobre o casamento já decidindo onde seria e todas aquelas coisas que noivos decidem, crianças, nunca as entendi direito nem quando fui uma.  
Depois disso as três crianças passaram cinco dias implorando, grudando nas nossas pernas e fazendo carinhas de cão sem dono para que as levassemos a cidade para que comprossem os anéis de noivado, era difícil negar diante de todo drama que eles faziam, não era maldade de nossa parte, mais sair por ai com filhos de caçadores era o mesmo que colocar uma placa em seus pescoços escrito "Por favor suguem meu sangue".  
- O que vamos fazer pivete? – Eu ainda lembro do olhar de Yagari-sama, como se eu tivesse resposta para o que fazer naquela situação em que as três crianças completamente encapotadas prontas para sairem na neve estavam quase chorando na nossa frente.  
- Desde quando vampiros repugnantes podem nos assustar? – Eu juro que quando olho para minha Bloody Rose ainda posso ver os três sorrisos refletidos no cano prateado.  
- É para isso que nos existimos. – Esse é outro motivo para as crianças filhas de caçadores terem tutores, basicamente temos apenas duas missões, ensinar tudo sobre o mundo dos vampiros, e protege-las dos mesmos custe o que custar.

- Hana vamos buscar seus sapatos, você não vai de meia certo? – Eu a chamei subindo as escadas vendo ela me seguir logo depois.  
- Hikaru-sensei… Eu não estou encontrando meus sapatos. – Em momentos como esses, eu podia ver apenas uma garotinha normal, sem as visitas regulares ao hospital ou aquele peso enorme que a associação colocou sob seus ombros, se bem que eu contribui também com boa parte daquele peso, e devo dizer que não tenho nenhum orgulho disso.  
- Olhou embaixo da cama? – Aqui uma coisa que depois daquela noite vermelha eu vi raramente, Hana com as bochechas vermelhas e uma cara envergonhada.  
- Hana… Tome muito cuidado para não se cortar quando estivermos na cidade ok? – Uma das minhas muitas manias, eu sempre dizia isso para ela, quando Hana era criança ela apenas me olhava sorrindo, vocês vão pensar que isso é normal para um tutor, mais aquelas palavras não eram de um tutor preocupado com sua criança, na verdade aquelas palavras eram uma maneira de protege-la daqueles monstros.  
Depois de termos chegado na cidade eu não lembro muita coisa, só que entramos em sete lojas diferentes para encontrar anéis que coubessem nos dedos de Zero, Hana e Ichiru, depois de muita procura encontramos os três anéis, acho que depois disso ainda ficamos pela cidade passeando e entrando em toda loja de brinquedos e doces que viamos pela frente, naquele dia os três esqueceram completamente do nosso mundo por algumas horas para serem simplesmente crianças, isso até uma pessoa apressada passar e derrubar Hana no chão.  
- Olhe por onde ande seu bobo! – Agora eu acho graça do Zero com seis anos apontando bravo na direção da pessoa que já estava longe, mais quando isso aconteceu eu sequer prestei atenção direito no que acontecia a minha volta.  
- Hana-chan está sangrando! – Eu daria tudo no mundo para que Ichiru não tivesse dito aquilo, a mão dela estava ralada com um pouco de sangue saindo do machucado.  
- Corram! Não importa o que aconteça não parem de correr! – Entrei em panico pegando Hana no colo e saindo correndo, estaria tudo perdido se eles a encontrassem, mesmo com Yagari-sama e eu juntos não seriamos capaz de proteger os três daqueles monstros sedentos.  
- Me explique o que está acontecendo pivete! – Yagari-sama corria no meu encalço segurando Zero e Ichiru, eu tenho que admitir, não sei de onde ele consegui força para segurar os dois garotinhos nos ombros.  
- Apenas corra inferno! – Eu olhava em volta desesperado para ver se tinha alguém nos seguindo, eu nunca corri tanto como naquele dia, ainda lembro de Hana me olhando assustada e Yagari-sama me olhando muito desconfiado.  
- Hikaru-sensei me perdoe… - Ela não caiu no chão por que quis, eu sei disso, mais naquela hora em que abri as portas do carro colocando-a no banco de trás e indo para o volante eu não pensava em nada.  
- Ei pivete eu quero uma boa explicação entendeu! – Yagari-sama sempre agindo como se me desse ordens, eu podia ter revidado mais não estava com cabeça para isso no momento, quando ele fechou a porta e as crianças colocaram os cintos eu pisei fundo no acelarador voltando as presas para casa.  
Vocês devem estar pensando que eu sou algum tipo de louco, mais acreditem se eu não tivesse chegado na casa onde moravamos um verdadeiro massacre poderia ter acontecido em plena luz do dia.  
- Saim logo e entrem na casa! – Bati a porta do motorista abrindo a porta de trás pegando Hana no colo começando a correr para dentro da casa.  
- Mais o que está acontecendo Kanagi-sama? – Eu nem ouvi a governanta, olhava para cima da porta de entrada que assim que entramos algumas palavras escritas na parede brilharam com um vento saindo dali e indo para longe na direção da cidade.  
- Isso foi um encanto… - Zero parecia impressionado olhando para cima da porta onde as palavras pararam de brilhar e voltaram a sumir, não é que elas sumiram, na verdade estavam pintadas da mesma cor que a parede.  
- Tudo bem Hana… Eu sei que não foi sua culpa, não se preocupe esta tudo bem agora… - Eu respirei profundamente a colocando no chão fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela.  
- Hana-sama está ferida! Como deixou isso acontecer seu idiota? – Eu nunca desejei tanto que alguém fosse um vampiro como naquela hora, embora eu tenha me sentido meio inútil, devia ter ficado de olho nela não pensando besteiras.  
- Por favor Hana-sama venha comigo. – Hana não foi atrás da governanta ao invez disso foi até Zero e Ichiru se escondendo nas costas deles como se estivesse com medo de alguma coisa.  
- Hana-chan vamos com você. – Zero enlaçou os dedos de sua mão esquerda na mão direita de Hana, Ichiru sorria fazendo o mesmo que seu irmão mais com a mão direita, eu acho que foi isso, os dois eram identicos naquela época e as vezes ficada difícil para mim saber quem era quem.

Com os dois garotinhos Hana segui a governanta, tinha certeza que foram atrás de Shin para que ela cuidasse da mãe machucada.  
- Eu não posso te explicar o que aconteceu… Eu não devo falar sobre a morte de Ryuuzaki-kun. – Esse era o pai da Hana, que segundo a associação foi morto por um classe E.  
- Quando você passou a obedecer as ordens que eles dão para você pivete? – Eu não devia ter respondido a Yagari-sama, mais eu odiava quando alguém dizia que eu era um cachorrinho da associação.  
- Não foi uma ordem da associação, isso foi um pedido de Alexander-sensei. – Um ar sombrio pairou no ar, era o que acontecia quando o nome de Alexander era mencionado entro nos dois, eu o olhava com raiva e Yagari-sama me olhava com desprezo.  
- Se você não tivesse honra eu poderia dizer que você está mentindo ao tocar no nome de Alexander-sensei. – Ele estava errado, eu tinha manchado tudo aquilo que eu acreditava ser certo quando aceitei fazer parte daquela trama, quando isso aconteceu eu ainda não sabia quais eram os planos que envolviam aquele pequeno bebê embrulho num cobertor rosa.  
- Acredite no que quiser Yagari-sama. – A governanta voltava com uma cara nada legal, até hoje não sei como aqueles empregados nunca tinham tentado me matar.  
- Shin-chan pediu para avisar que Hana-sama está assustada e se não melhorar vai precisar ir ao hospital. – E claro que uma criança normal ficaria um pouco assustada, mais Hana nunca ficava assustada com qualquer besteira a ponto de passar mal, eu tinha me perguntado se ela tinha visto algo que eu não vi, infelizmente eu descartei isso, ela só tinha seis anos, mesmo se tivesse visto um vampiro ela ainda não saberia identifica-lo com tão pouca idade.

- Eu vou ver Hana… - Eu fui na direção da pequena enfermaria que tinha na casa, eu me preocupava porque ela já estava com seis anos e sua saúde não tinha apresentado muitas melhoras, se continuasse daquele jeito quando ela fizesse doze anos eu teria que abandona-la de acordo com as ordens que foram dadas quando eu fui escolhido para cuidar dela.  
- Não me olhe desse jeito desconfiado Zero-chan! Estou dizendo que não vai doer! - Abrindo a porta da enfermaria eu pude ver Shin parada segurando uma agulha de soro com uma cara de quem não sabe o que fazer, do outro lado da enfermaria estava Zero com os braços erguidos com Hana atrás de suas costas junto com Ichiru que segurava as duas mãos dela pelo visto tantando acalma-la.  
- Mais o que esta acontecendo aqui?- Eu achava que tinha acontecido algo de grave.  
- Eu precisava dar soro para Hana-chan, mais quando fui colocar a agulha nela, por algum motivo ela se assustou e correu para o outro lado. – Shin explicava, bem na hora não fezia sentido, Hana nunca teve medo de agulhas e já estava mais que acostumada a tomar soro.  
- O que vocês estão fazendo ai? – Yagari-sama entrava se dirigindo aos dois garotinhos.  
- Hana-chan está com medo, por isso não vamos deixar ninguém machucar ela! – Eu acho que Ichiru devia pensar que ele e Hana eram parecidos por terem saúde fraca, se bem que a saúde da Hana passava e muito da palavra fraca.  
- Isso não machuca, é apenas uma picada. – Fiquei feliz em saber que eu não era o único que tinha problemas para lidar com crianças.  
- Eu tentei dizer isso, mais Zero-chan nem quis ouvir, eu já estava desistindo de dar soro para Hana. – Shin respondeu segurando a agulha, ela também devia estar achando aquilo estranho.  
- Do que você está com tanto medo assim? – Os garotinhos vendo que eu não ia machuca-la me daram passagem para que eu pudesse pega-la no colo a abraçando, eu costumava fazer isso todas as vezes que ela ficava assustada com alguma coisa, foi estranho um dia notar que eu não podia mais fazer isso porque ela tinha crescido.  
- Hikaru-sensei… Quando corremos para voltar para nossa residencia eu consegui sentir uma coisa… Era alguma coisa com uma energia extremamente forte… Eu estou com medo porque tive a senssação de que aquilo queria me pegar… - Se eu não estivesse com ela em meu colo eu não teria ouvido de tão baixo que ela falou, eu realmente quis me matar quando ela disse isso, ela não tinha visto um vampiro como eu suspeitei, se Hana consegui sentir, a situação era muito pior do que eu estava pensando.  
- Não se preocupe, aqui dentro nada vai poder te pegar… Yagari-sama liguei para casa Kiryu e diga que Hana quer convidar Zero e Ichiru para uma festa do pijama, e você precisa ficar de olho neles por isso vai dormir aqui também… - Eu coloquei Hana sentada na cama da enfermaria, acho que nunca vi tantos olhares na minha direção como se eu fosse de outro planeta como naquele dia.  
- Sabe o que é… E que se vocês sairem dessa casa agora tenho certeza que vão ser mortos quando derem o primeiro passo para fora! – Isso podia ter parecido engraçado, mais eu realmente não estava brincando, se eles saissem eu não tinha dúvidas que teriam morrido naquela tarde mesmo, acho que essa parte os pequenos não ouviram, estavam mais ocupados falando com Hana.  
- Kanagi-sama está dizendo coisas estranhas de novo… - Eu realmente preferia que a enfermeira pensasse que eu era meio louco da cabeça, pelo menos ela não saia gritando histericamente com medo de que alguma coisa a matasse.  
- Eu queria saber do que você está falando pivete… Mais sei que você não vai me contar de novo… – Não sei como Yagari-sama não tinha tentado me enforcar para descobrir a verdade.  
- Hana-chan você precisa tomar o soro…. – Aquela foi a primeira vez que notei que quando Hana ficava assustada ela tinha mania de grudar nas mãos de Zero e Ichiru, até um cego podia ver que aquilo ia muito  
- Você pode tentar amanhã Shin-san. – A enfermeira deu um suspiro saindo da enfermaria dizendo que ia pedir que fizessem algo mais reforçado pro jantar.  
- Não saiam de dentro dessa casa entenderam? – Yagari-sama disse aos dois garotinhos quando saimos da enfermaria, eu vi por cima do meu ombro os doi acenarem com as cabeças num sinal de sim.  
- Que coisa é capaz de assustar um pivete feito você? – Desde que eu aprendi sobre os vampiros nunca tive medo deles, eu tinha era nojo daquelas criaturas, desde que eu comecei a caçar não existia um vampiro que me desse medo, mais isso mudou quando eu me tornei sensei de Hana.  
- Duas coisas. – Existiam duas coisas capaz de me assustar… Aquele com uma presença tão asssustadora que até uma criança podia sentir, e o medo desse ser conseguir aquilo que tanto queria, mais naquele momento eu esqueci disso, teriamos um longo dia pela frente.  
Aquela tarde pareceu durar uma eternidade para mim, depois do chá, que tivemos que tomar na sala do jardim, cada um foi para um lugar da casa, não lembro para onde Yagari-sama tinha ido, mais eu fui para o meu quarto procurar um livro e de lá podia ouvir os passos e risadas das três crianças ecoando pela casa, aquele som era muito melhor do que o silêncio que pairava naquelas paredes antes de Hana conhecer os dois gemêos, a governanta passando pelo corredor dizendo que o jantar seria servido em dez minutos me fez sair do quarto e andar para a sala de jantar.  
- Onde vocês estavam? – Eu tinha ficado meio abismado quando encontrei os pequenos no corredor, as roupas completamente amassadas e os cabelos completamente bagunçados como se tivessem corrido numa maratona.

- Brincamos de esconde-esconde durante toda a tarde, foi tão divertido Hikaru-sensei – Hana ficava feliz brincando pela casa, era legal ver ela agindo como uma menininha normal para variar.  
- Hana-chan é muito boa para procurar, ela sempre achava a gente Hikaru-nii! – Ichiru parecia impressionado com isso, era verdade, ela sempre foi boa para procurar coisas sem ter idéia de onde elas estavam, algo um tanto curioso que Hana me disse um ano depois desses acontecimentos foi que no esconde-esconde ela sempre achava Ichiru primeiro e somente duas vezes ela tinha achado Zero antes dele…  
- Como podem ter a ousadia de pensar que essas coisas pegajosas podem ser o nosso jantar? – Eu tive que me segurar para não rir da cara de nojo que Hana fazia escondida nas costas dos gemêos.  
- Zero-onii-chan acho que esse se mexeu! – Ichiru estava em pé perto da mesa cutucando o prato com um garfo, acontece que nossa querida governante resolveu fazer um jantar francês para comemorar o noivado dos três.  
- Eu não vou comer lesma… Ainda mais se mexendo! – Zero tinha espetado o caracol que seu irmão disse estar vivo.  
- Isso é um jantar de muito mal gosto da parte da governanta! Tire essa coisa nojenta de perto de mim Zero-chan! – Hana falava quase vomitando usando Ichiru como escudo entre ela e o que deveria ser o jantar.  
- Isso é o jantar não um brinquedo. – Yagari-sama falou mais acho que tinha entrado por um ouvido e saido pelo outro.  
- Tem gosto de frango. - O horror que estampou os rostos dos três pequenos quando me viram comer foi algo que nunca vi antes, era uma mistura de nojo e surpresa.  
Os três sairam correndo e só voltaram quando eu fui até a cozinha pedir para preparem alguma coisa mais normal e tirar o prato francês da mesa.  
- Elizabeth-sama sempre fazia esse prato… Depois de anos descobrimos que aquilo eram lesmas… - Era bom lembrar das coisas boas do passado, mais talvez o corredor para o caminho de quarto de Hana não tenha sido um bom lugar para isso já que eu tinha batido na mesinha do corredor.  
- Foi nojento e traumatizante… E você é um tapado. – Eu teria matado Yagari-sama ali se não fosse pelas risadas vindas do quarto.  
- Depois de terem jantado e tomado banho vocês ainda tem energia? Eu preciso de uma bateria igual a de vocês… - A governanta ainda teve que ir até a casa dos Kiryu buscar algumas coisas para Zero e Ichiru, incluindo seus pijamas.  
- Hana-chan fica mais bonita com o cabelo solto. – Os três estavam em cima da cama de Hana, Zero estava terminava de prender meio a contra-gosto uma fita do lado direito do cabelo de Hana.  
- Mais Zero-onii-chan Hana-chan fica tão kawaii com os cabelos presos com dois laços. – Ichiru respondeu penteando o cabelo do lado direito que segundos depois foi preso com outra fita e feito um laço nela.  
- Isso é uma surpresa… Hana nunca deixa ninguém pentear ou mexer muito nos cabelos dela… - Eu nunca entendi isso direito até aquele dia.  
- Uma dama só deve permitir que seus cabelos sejam tocados por aqueles que tem sua permissão para entrar em seu coração… - Em outras palavras seus futuros maridos, aquele noivado podia parecer uma brincadeira… Mais pelo que vimos os três realmente levaram a sério.  
- Hana-chan. – Os dois a abraçaram sorrindo fazendo ela rir quando cairam no colchão.  
- É bonito ver os três juntos. – Yagari-sama devia ter pensado a mesma coisa que eu, era um amor inocente mais qualquer um podia ver que era um laço bem mais forte que um laço de amizade, talvez até mesmo um laço tão forte que não poderia ser quebrado nem pelo tempo, naquele momento de alegria quando os três foram para baixo das cobertas logo caindo no sono, eu não tinha como saber que a resposta para o fim estava bem ali na minha frente.

* * *

Hikaru: Ei eu acabei o cap... (vira pra autora com uma gota enorme vendo uma luz muito forte)  
Inner: Agora sim ela ficou louca de vez ( comendo salgadinho nem ai pra vida )  
Joujou: Oh os céus me abençoaram, enfim a luz dos milagres veio me iluminar! ( ajoelhada no chão com as mãos entrelaçadas e lágrimas nos olhos com uma luz muito forte em cima de si )  
Hana: Eu tenho quase certeza que a senhorita ficou desse jeito pelo fato de duas almas divinas terem feito a gentileza de ler essa humilde fanfic e ainda ter deixado reviews ( em cima de um banquinho explicando )  
( os outros personagens da fic fazendo maior festa lá atrás )  
Inner: VOCÊ TEM QUE RESPONDER A ESSAS BOAS ALMAS E NÃO FICAR AI PARADA SUA BAKA! ( sacudindo a autora freneticamente )  
Joujou: Itaiiiii! minha inner é doida! Mais eu fiquei tão feliz por terem lido, gostado e ainda terem deixado review! ( sorisso super hiper mega feliz com os olhos enormes e brilhantes )  
Hikaru: Certo agora vamos responder que é melhor...

**Lira Kuran:** Os sorrisos do Kaname e da Kokoro não chegam nem perto do meu! =D  
A primeira leitora da minha fic de VK! Que emoção meu deus eu vou chorar T_________T  
Agora que eu tenho leitoras pode deixar que eu vou continuar a escrever muito mais feliz! \o  
E foi uma pena mais o Felipe não foi compeão (indignada até agora com isso)

**Hatake Sakura: **Não a sua mente não está viajando HAUAHAUAHAUA XD  
A Hime é sim a Yuuki como vamos ver no proximo cap :X  
Nâo fique boiando que a historia começou agora! =D  
OMG minha segunda leitora! gente duas pessoas leram, acho que vou ter um infarte!

Queria agradecer muito a essas duas moças, serio meninas vocês são anjos! Não sabem o quanto fiquei feliz por vocês terem gostado da fic! Também vou pedir desculpas a vocês por ter demorado tanto para postar, mais sabem junta natal/ano novo/ferias ai já viu , mais agora os caps vão sair em velocidade da luz! \o/

Até o proximo cap minhas queridas leitoras e quem sabe novas leitoras e leitores que podem estar lendo né? :*

* * *

Alguns avisos…

Vampire Knight não me pertence, mais o Zero e o Ichiru eu roubei X  
Essa historia foi criada por minha pessoa sem fins lucrativos, apenas por diversão.  
Alguns personagens que aparecem em boa parte dessa historia foram criados por mim, então peço para que não roubem meus bebês, todos os meus personagens foram criados com muito trabalho e carinho.

Os primeiros capítulos começam a doze anos atrás, ou seja um ano depois dos acontecimentos finais dessa fic.

A fic NÃO tem NADA de spoilers da historia real do mangá, essa fic se junta aos acontecimentos partir do capítulo 29 do volume 06 pagina 29(a partir de quando a turma noturna está de ferias na casa do Aidou-senpai), ou seja para que você entenda a fic direito ignore o Shiki-senpai ter ido na casa daquele tio dele, entendam como se Shiki-senpai e Ichijou-senpai tivessem ficado em suas casas ou ido para casa do Aidou-senpai depois.  
Por favor sejam pessoa boazinhas e deixem uma review/comentário não mata e faz uma autora feliz XD


	4. Neve

Lembranças de sangue

Neve

**A** tarde estava calma com uma brisa fraca que fazia os pequenos flocos de neve dançarem suavemente pelo ar para logo depois cairem no chão se juntando aos outros flocos formando uma camada grossa de neve pela paissagem.  
- Hime-chan gosta da neve? – Um garotinho de cabelos e olhos castanhos perguntava olhando carinhosamente para a menininha colada no vidro das grandes janelas.  
- È tão bonito Kaname-onii-chan, tudo fica branco! – A pequena garotinha parecendo ter seus cinco anos correu para o lado de seu onii-chan o abraçando.  
- Branco é a sua cor hime-chan. – O garotinho a aconchegou ternamente em seu braços a protegendo do mundo lá fora, branco uma cor pura cheia de luz e alegria, se a garotinha em seus braços fosse uma cor, certamente seria a cor branca.  
- Branco é a minha cor? – A pequena respondeu se fastando um pouco do abraço para inclinar a cabeça um pouco para a esquerda olhando sem entender para seu suposto irmão mais velho.  
- Um dia você vai crescer e vai entender muitas coisas. – Ele sorriu carinhosamente ajeitando uma das mechas castanhas que cobria o delicado rosto da menininha usando um vestido verde claro cheio de delicadas rendas brancas.  
- Kaname-onii-chan vai estar comigo? – Ela perguntou segurando a mão dele com as suas pequeninas num apelo silencioso.  
- Eu estarei sempre com você minha princesa, é uma promessa. – Kaname segurou as duas mãos com as suas as beijando suavemente fazendo a menininha corar diante daquele gesto tão carinhoso, aquela criança que desencadeou batalhas sangrentas causando todas aquelas mortes, para ele era um crime dizer que uma menininha tão indefesa tinha feito tais coisas.  
- Kaname-onii-chan vai estar sempre comigo… - A pequena sorriu voltando a se aconchegar na proteção que aqueles braços tão carinhosos forneciam para si, era como se nada no mundo pudesse machuca-la ali, com esse sentimento de amor e segurança os olhos castanho se fecharam logo se rendendo ao doce convite de morfeu.

- Hime-sama é tão inocente… Nem imagina o que esta por trás dos seus sonhos. – Kokoro entrava na sala usando um vestido azul céu com babados delicados na barra e nas mangas compridas, nas mãos um par de luvas brancas até o pulso, uma meia 7/8 branca de renda junto com um belo sapato boneca preto.  
- É exatamente para isso que estamos aqui senhorita Kokoro. – Kaname encarava aquele sorriso sinistro seriamente.  
- Eu preciso proteger a inocencia de Hime-sama ou posso desaparecer. – A jovem falava num tom de voz estranhamento calmo se sentando graciosamente no braço do sofá perto do garotinho.  
- Se você desaparecer hime-chan nunca vai poder ser feliz. – Ele tomou todo o cuidado para não acordar a garotinha enquanto apoiava a cabeça no braço da boneca ao seu lado.  
- Eu só estou nessa forma por sua causa Kaname-chan… É o desejo da nossa princesa pelo amor que sente pelo seu onii-chan. – A jovem respondeu fazendo carinho nos cabelos castanhos que roçavam suavemente em seu braço.  
- Para uma criança o amor é algo complexo. – Ele não pode evitar sorrir ajeitando sua pequena em seu braços.  
- Kaname-chan… Tem algo errado. – O tom de voz de Kokoro era sombria enquanto os olhos verdes fitavam algo lá fora ficando num tom mais escuro, a pequena princesa adormecida se remexeu inquieta fazendo seu precioso irmão abraça-la fortemente como se pudesse protege-la do que estava lá fora.  
- Sangue… Temos que ir embora Kokoro. – Ele se levantou com cuidado segurando a pequena delicadamente em seus braços, a jovem ali presente sequer disse uma palavra e voltou segundos depois com uma mala e algo nas mãos.  
- As coisas podem ficar perigosas. – Ela colocou um colar dourado no pescoço da criança adormecida que se mexeu um pouco mais sentindo aquele calor reconfortante não consegui despertar.  
- Não deu tempo… Se eu demorar demais sabe o que fazer Kokoro. – Kaname falou com os olhos vermelho sangue entregando a pequena nos braços da jovem quando o barulho de algo explodindo veio do lado de fora.  
- O que esta acontecendo Kokoro-onee-chan? –As íris castanhas se abriram sonelentas sem entender porque estava no colo de sua onee-chan que segurava uma pequena mala, quase de imediatado os olhos antes vermelhos voltaram a ficar castanhos.  
- Hime-chan precisa ir com a onee-sama, logo eu vou me juntar a vocês. – Kaname falou calmamente fazendo carinho nos cabelos castanhos sentindo os lábios pequenos em sua testa.  
- Kaname-onii-chan não demore. – Um sorriso meigo estampava os lábios quando ela juntou sua testa a dele fazendo-o sorrir carinhosamente.  
- Hai. – Ele afastou a testa da dela beijando o a bochecha delicada vendo-a ficar vermelhs, olhou para Kokoro por alguns segundos vendo um sorriso de que ele não precisava se preocupar, acenou para as duas saindo da sala e fechando a porta, os olhos agora tinham um vermelho mais intenso que o sangue, iria matar todos aqueles que ousaram perturbar a paz de sua preciosa princesa.  
- Hime-sama… Não podemos deixar que peguem você. – Kokoro falou seriamente colocando-a no chão para ajeitar o pequeno vestido.  
- Kokoro-onee-chan estou com medo. – A princesa respondeu com os olhos marejados olhando para sua irmã diante daquelas palavras, sentia algo ruim lá fora e seu amado onii-chan tinha ido para lá, as lágrimas não rolaram de seus olhos já brilhantes porque os braços delicados envolveram com um tom doce seguido por seu nome dizendo que tudo ficaria bem, ela sorriu para sua irmã a abraçando quando voltou para seu colo se abaixando de novo quando Kokoro pegou a mala de novo sem soltar da pequena.  
- Vamos comer pudim mais tarde onee-chan… - A menininha se aconchegou nos braços da mais velha vendo pelas suas costas a sala se distanciar sumindo por uma porta localizada na parede, agora elas andavam depressa por um corredor meio empoeirado como se a anos não tivesse sido usado.  
- Faremos juntas… Pudim de chocolate para Kaname-chan. – Kokoro falou sorrindo sentindo em seu peito o turbilhão entre alegria e medo vindos da sua irmã mais nova, essa não lhe respondeu logo adormecendo com os passos da boneca que a carregava ficando cada vez mais rápidos, em um estado de sonolência ouvia os gritos com barulhos estranhos, passos, e a voz de sua onee-chan sussurar em seu ouvido que infelizmente elas teriam que dormir.  
Branco... Era o que caia do céu… Vermelho… Era o chão e agora suas mãos enluvadas… Porque aquela neve estava vermelha? Neve devia ser branca não era? Mais… Como sabia que aquilo era neve, o que era branco e o que era vermelho? Se sentia confusa com um calor confortante vindo do seu peito, por alguma razão tinha certeza que aquele calor não vinha das roupas quentes que a protegiam da neve, olhou em volta sentindo algo chamado solidão, como se faltasse alguém ali… A silhueta assustadora surgiu a sua frente… Vermelho…Vampiro… Algo em seu peito doeu como se alguém lhe dissesse para correr mais não consegui se mover… Um medo familiar tomou conta de si… Outra silhueta surgiu a sua frente… Vermelho… Vampiro… Mais dianta da segunda silhueta seu coração se acalmou… Se sentia segura com aquela solidão indo embora… Como se tudo estivesse em seu lugar lhe trazendo um aconchego familiar…  
- Tudo bem? – Um garoto alguns anos mais velho a olhava parecendo preocupado e um pouco triste, as mãos manchadas de vermelho se estendaram para ela, tinha sido salva por ele, sem exitar segurou sua mão e os dois caminharam pela neve com ela o olhando ainda confusa, aquela noite fria de neve foi quando a princesa dormiu e Yuuki Kurosu nasceu.

* * *

Estou passando por problemas familiares nada agradáveis portanto peço que minhas amadas e queridas leitoras tenham um pouco de paciencia comigo, daqui para frente "Lembranças de sangue" terá uma capítulo por semana, quando tenho problemas costumo por todos pra fora escrevendo, é uma otima terapia sabem.

* * *

**Pitty Souza:** Uma nova leitora! =O  
Seja muito bem vinda xuxu, você não sabe o quanto me deixou feliz o fato de ter amado a fic, ela me dá um pouco de trabalho mais amo escreve-la, nesse novo capitulo eu tentei esclarecer algumas coisas e no proximo outras serão esclarecidas, vai ser um cap um tanto emocionante.

**Kuchiki Liyra: **Adorei seu nick novo *_____*  
É tão emocionante ver a primeira review da fic que da até vontade de chorar T.T  
Desculpa ter demorado para postar os caps, prometo que não vou mais demorar e vou me esforçar pra escrever um cap por semana \o  
Muito obrigada por ser um anjo XD

ate o proximo cap minhas xuxus :*


End file.
